


Aubrey

by scullywolf



Series: TXF: Scenes in Between [36]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullywolf/pseuds/scullywolf





	Aubrey

_“Well, I’d like to know why this policewoman would suddenly drive her car into a field the size of Rhode Island and, for no rhyme or reason, dig up the bones of a man who’s been missing for 50 years. I mean, unless there was a neon sign saying, ‘Dig Here’--”_  
_“I guess that’s why we’re going to Aubrey.”_  
 _“Yes and, also, I’ve always been intrigued by women named B.J.”_

She’d nearly pulled a muscle rolling her eyes at that one.

Another day, another case, another trip to the airport. It was still a little odd, the daily reminders that she had essentially lost three months of her life. Duane Barry had attacked and kidnapped her in August, and now as she and Mulder took a cab to catch their flight to Missouri, the radio was playing an ad for “farm-fresh Thanksgiving turkey, available for pre-order from your local Giant.” September and October may as well have never happened.

It _was_ comforting that most things hadn’t changed, at least where the job was concerned. Their months of reassignment and separation didn’t seem to have hampered their ability to work together as a cohesive team, and they slipped back into old habits as easily as if they’d never spent time apart. Mulder still fell asleep before the captain turned off the “Fasten Seat Belts” sign. Scully took the opportunity to review the case file during the flight, as was her custom, while her partner dozed. They landed, she nudged him awake, they collected their bags, and they made their way to the rental car agency.

She waited out front with their bags while Mulder went out to the lot to collect their car. He returned a few minutes later with a funny look on his face. She frowned.

“What’s wrong?”

“Just a mix-up. I’ll take care of it.” He walked past her back inside the terminal, and she watched him through the window, saw him talking to the rental agent and trying to return the car keys. The agent was shaking her head, and Mulder hesitated for several moments before retrieving the keys from the counter and exiting the terminal once more.

“What was that all about?”

He huffed, almost a laugh. “I don’t know what kind of rental car agency just runs out of regular sedans, but… well, you’ll see.”

He stalked away again, his long coat flapping behind him. Scully had no idea what was going on, but when she saw him pull up to the curb about five minutes later in a large, green SUV, she couldn’t help but laugh.

“Your chariot awaits, Agent Scully,” he said through the open passenger side window. “Apparently we’ve had it wrong all these years. Everything’s actually bigger in Missouri, not Texas.”


End file.
